


Making Up Is Hard to Do

by Elfflame, snapesgirl62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is sent to deliver a missive to Remus Lupin Summer of 1993.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as the anniversary was mentioned, elfflame thought this would be fun, so she dragged in snapesgirl kicking and screaming (or maybe not so much screaming… ;) ). May get slightly crackish at times (Sev can get very unruly when he doesn't get his way, after all… ;) ), we'll be following Harry's third year, to see where it takes the boys. Hope you all enjoy!

**Sev** : *walks up to house and turns to walk away, argues with self before finally going to the door and knocking briskly. tugs at cuffs, fidgets*

 **Ree** : *looks up from his tea and paper, frowning, then stands and goes to open the door, eyes widening at the sight* Se... *clears his throat* Snape. What are you doing here?

 **Sev** : *flips an envelope out of his pocket and almost smacks Remus in face with it, blushes* Dumbledore sent me with that missive. I told him I was not an owl. However, the meddlesome old fool thought I should be here when you read that.

 **Ree** : *recoils slightly, then catches it, frowning* Dumbledore...? *looks down at it for a minute, then up at Severus* Would...you like to come in? I was...just sitting down to tea. I could offer a cup.

 **Sev** : *looks at feet as if has never seen his own boots before, considers.* I would prefer not to be entertainment for your neighbors while you read the letter. Tea would be acceptable.

 **Ree** : *looks relieved, then opens the door wider* Do...come in. You'll have to excuse the place...it's...a bit run down.

 **Sev** : *enters and looks down his nose at the room, flicks a finger over a table and inspects for dust, or fur* I am not surprised the place is run down. Have you been gnawing on the furniture?

 **Ree** : *sighs as he closes the door* I suppose it was too much to expect civility? *goes to the kitchen nook to make a second cup of tea* Sugar? I might have a bit more cream...

 **Sev** : *sneering* You know perfectly well I take my tea with honey and lemon. Your hooligan friends sabotaged it often enough.

 **Ree** : *sighs* I... I know. I'm afraid I'm...out of honey. And I haven't a lemon, either.

 **Sev** : I'll manage to survive plain tea.

 **Ree** : *nods, then brings him the cup* So...do you know what the letter's about? If he want to know if _he's_ been in contact, the answer is no.

 **Sev** : I have no clue what the letter is about. If you don't mind, I would like to check under the bed and in the cupboards before I believe "he" is not here

 **Ree** : *scowls* Be my guest. I'm the last person he'd trust now that his true alliances are known...

 **Sev** : Salazar and Merlin know he popped out of enough places when we were in school most incontinent and rude bastard.... *Waves wand and levitates the settee then lowers it*

 **Ree** : *sighs, then begins to prize open the letter, and starts to read, his eyes going wide by the end*

 **Sev** : *gets up and pokes around, looking in cupboard, under furniture and behind doors, considers peeking in dresser drawers, decides against it* What has you so amazed?

 **Ree** : *looks up at Sev, still gaping* Is he mad? *hears the question himself, then shakes his head* Never mind. Tell him I said no. *heads to the cabinet, searching to see if he has anything to get drunk with*

 **Sev** : What bit of insanity has the old coot come up with this time? Let me see that letter.

 **Ree** : *tosses it over his shoulder in Sev's general direction, then continues to dig for a bottle of firewhiskey*

 **Sev** : *catches letter and reads it. Eyes bug out* I did NOT say I would brew that potion. He knows how much time it takes and the expense will take from ingredient purchases for student brewing. I need to see if he's been eating too many of those blasted sherbert lemons.

 **Ree** : *pulls out a mostly-empty bottle, unscrews the top and tosses back a gulp, then turns to glare at Sev* Doesn't matter. Just tell him I said no, and it won't be a problem.

 **Sev** : It will so be a problem. He wants you there to help guard Lily's boy. *reaches for bottle and glowers at it* We both need to get properly smashed. Where's the nearest pub?

 **Ree** : *frowns at him, not understanding* How can a werewolf, part-time or not, keep a madman from killing a boy? It's not...it makes no sense! *blinks* Pub?

 **Sev** : We can chain you up in the dungeons. Personally, that sounds very attractive to me. I might have to roll up newspapers to swat you on the nose with when you misbehave. Yes, you imbecile, a pub. whiskey, ale, lagers, gin, a place with all of that and more. Unless you'd prefer to visit Dumbledore while sober and eat those candies he uses as mind control.

 **Ree** : I've...no money...I don't usually...I mean...I think there's one in town. But...I haven't been in years.

 **Sev** : *glares and huffs* Fine. I'll go in search of mind altering substances on my own. *walks towards the door muttering* imbecile...demented old bat...thinks hiring a mongrel is safe...brewing forever and no thanks for all the work....

 **Ree** : *scowls at him* And you think it's a picnic for me, Severus? Being used as alternative bait? I'm the only one he didn't kill, but then I'm harmless to him because I'm already tainted and no one would ever listen to *me*...

 **Sev** : Oh please, don't start that pity party. Everyone should have known he wasn't to be trusted when he tried to kill me, using you as his weapon. Would have removed two freaks from the school if he'd been successful. Bleeding board of governors probably would have given him a sodding award.

 **Ree** : *looks away at that, pale* I...honestly thought...

 **Sev** : Thought what? He was your friend? Please, Potter and Black were using you.

 **Ree** : I honestly thought he'd just...not thought it through, Severus.

 **Sev** : You are so incredibly naive. However did you manage to become an adult? *moves closer, almost crowding him against a wall*

 **Ree** : You...wouldn't understand. They were the first...real friends I had since...

 **Sev** : Since? Real friends? They USED you, Lupin. A real friend would not have treated you like that. Lily was a real friend.

 **Ree** : *squeezes his eyes shut and turns his face away, nodding* *soft* She was.

 **Sev** : Dumbledore is probably thinking you will do this for Lily. He also must believe we'll become friends or similar foolishness since he sent me here with this missive

 **Ree** : *nods* *soft* Hoping that it will get us...past what happened that night. *sighs* But I can't do this, Sev. I'm more danger to those kids than Sirius... *softer* Especially if I'm there every day...

 **Sev** : I know, you just might eat them. Maybe I can convince him to let you live in the forest as added protection. You can patrol the grounds at night and put the fear of werewolves into any hormonal little brats who wander too far.

 **Ree** : *lets out a sound that's half laugh, half sob* You mean...like you were? *tentatively reaches out to try to stroke his cheek*

 **Sev** : *pulls back* Don't. I do not like to be touched. *wanders back to the table and looks at the tea as if it is to blame*

 **Ree** : *sags against the wall* *soft* Sorry. Look...just...tell him that I said no. Okay? Then you won't have to deal with me at all.

 **Sev** : He will not take no as an answer. You know what he is like once he gets an idea in his head. It's like trying to discourage Lucius Malfoy from his poncy affectations. Or telling Minerva not to wear tartan

 **Ree** : *chuckles* Yes...but then it will be my problem. And not yours. *watches him*

 **Sev** : You are wrong once again, Wolf. I have to report back to Dumbledore from here. *shudders* I'd rather listen to Pomfrey singing lyrics from musicals.

 **Ree** : Fine. I'll come with you to the school and tell him no myself. Will that do?

 **Sev** : Yes. *straightens clothing and smoothes back hair, frowns at Remus* Are you going to wear that to see him?

 **Ree** : *frowns then looks down at his brown trousers and sweater* Why? Not serviceable enough? *looks up at him* Been spending too much time with Malfoy, have you?

 **Sev** : If you look that tatty, the meddlesome old coot will use it against you. Surely you have something less patched or tweedy.

 **Ree** : *sighs* Not really. Mending spells only work for so long before even they can't do much...and I haven't had the money to buy new clothes...for a very long time, Severus.

 **Sev** : *pinches the bridge of his nose.* He'll have you moved into the castle before the week is out. So be it.

 **Ree** : No. He won't. Because I won't say yes.

 **Sev** : You think he took no for an answer from the Wizengamot at my trial? Or from the board of governors when he hired me? *shudders*

 **Ree** : Yeah, well...that was different. He was helping you. You weren't the kind of danger I was. *frowns* Am. He'll have to.

 **Sev** : Do NOT Eat Any Sweets.

 **Ree** : *snorts softly, but smiles* I promise. *moves to find his robe, which is in slightly better shape for not having been used as much, and drapes it over himself* Well...let's get this over with, then...

 **Sev** : I mean it, Lupin. Don't trust him, or his food. *starts to reach out and stops* You do remember how to Apparate to the school gates?

 **Ree** : *raises his eyebrow, then nods* Of course. Not something I can just forget. Meet you there?

 **Sev** : Yes. *leaves the cottage in a swirl of robes*

 **Ree** : *watches the spot he was standing for a minute, then spins and apparates to the gates, looking around for Sev once he's got his bearings*

 **Sev** : *steps out from behind the school wall and stands in middle of open gates.* Well?

 **Ree** : *looks up at the school, a wistful look on his face, then steels his resolve* Right... *heads through the gates, wincing as the wards pass over him, making him temporarily feel uncomfortable in his skin, then relaxes once more*

 **Sev** : *is glad Remus didn't witness him passing through the wards, moves out of the way and starts walking up the path* He will know we are here.

 **Ree** : *sighs* of course... Is there anything he _doesn't_? *makes a face, thinking of one thing he hopes Dumbledore doesn't know*

 **Sev** : The school is tied to him in some manner. I have discovered he is aware of everything that happens on these grounds. *keeps looking straight ahead and has to work at remaining expressionless*

 **Ree** : *looks worried* Everything? *frowns* But...James got to you first that night...surely he wouldn't have just let you go in the Willow if he could have stopped you...?

 **Sev:** I have said it before. I will not repeat myself after today. HE Knew. He approved because it was his Bloody Pet Gryffindors attempting to rid the world of one more Useless Snake. *spit is flying as he speaks*

 **Ree** : *winces at that, then looks away* *soft* Just another reason for me not to return, then... *looks up at Dumbledore's tower, trying to see if he's watching them*

 **Sev** : *grumbles* should have known not to trust anyone. learned that lesson before I ever arrived at this place. *hugs self*

 **Ree** : *looks back at him* *soft* Even Lily?

 **Sev** : *closes his eyes and makes a muffled noise as if he's trying not to cry*

 **Ree** : *winces at the sound, tempted to reach out* *soft* I'm sorry, Severus. I wish... *sighs, then turns toward the stairs* I can...find my way. You don't need to come with me.

 **Sev** : *whispers* She was the only one to care and they took her from me. *in a louder voice* You will need the pass word.

 **Ree** : *softer* Not the only one...

 **Sev** : Licorice whips, and do not eat anything. I swear he puts things in them to make people do his will. *pretends to have not heard Remus' comment and briskly walks to the main entrance*

 **Ree** : *bites his lip, then nods* Promise. *follows him in and heads for the stairs up to the head office*


	2. Chapter 2

**Sev** : *enters great hall from behind head table and pauses to glare at newest professor. sweeps to his usual seat and tries to ignore the person to his left.*

 **Ree** : *looks up when Sev enters, then sighs and turns to his other side, chatting with Charity about Muggles and trying to distract himself*

 **Sev** : *harsh whisper* I thought you were going to refuse. What happened to not partaking of any sweets while in his office?

 **Ree** : *sighs, then glances at Severus* *soft* You know he wins every argument, Severus... I had no choice. *glances over to the table where Ron is still sitting alone, and looks worried* As evidenced by the Dementor that searched the train. Did you hear that Harry collapsed?

 **Sev** : *tight nod* The boy who lives to torment me will be fine. Pomfrey has a large stash of chocolate on hand no thanks to those filthy beasts being here. *mutters something about just once wanting to see Dumbledore lose an arguement.*

 **Ree** : *sighs* Severus... *quiets as Dumbledore rises to his feet and greets the children, then watches as the sorting begins, relaxing when he sees Harry return just as they finish*

 **Sev** : *glowers at Potter as boy enters and takes a seat.* Please spare us from any inept students this year

 **Ree** : *sees Neville glance their way with a shiver, then quickly stare back at the table* Let me guess... You're worse with your students than you ever were with your classmates?

 **Sev** : Nonsense. Potions is a very dangerous subject. I insist they behave, pay attention and do things as carefully as possible. Thank the gods Longbottom doesn't have a sibling, or his terror of a grandmother would have that one quaking in fear of its own shadow like he does.

 **Ree** : Longbottom...you mean...that's Frank and Alice's boy?

 **Sev** : Yes. Frank's mother is a right nasty harriden. Longbottom is in the wrong house. However, Hogwarts doesn't have one for rabbits...or sheep for that matter

 **Ree** : *frowns at him, starting when he hears Dumbledore say his name, then smiles, the expression becoming genuine when Harry and his friends clap loudly for him*

 **Sev** : *barely claps hands twice while staring straight ahead*

 **Ree** : *focuses on Dumbledore's announcement about Hagrid, also clapping loud and grinning, then sends him a thumbs-up* *soft* It's so good to see he's doing so well here. It's too bad he couldn't have taught when we were here...

 **Sev** : *contemplates beating his head on the table* I see a lot of extra brewing in my future.

 **Ree** : *frowns, looking at him* Why? Hagrid won't need potions to control the creatures...

 **Sev** : The victims of his not so little pets will be filling the infirmary. When have you ever known a child to pause and fully listen during a lesson?

 **Ree** : *sighs* I think you underestimate them, Severus. They're not stupid. I'm sure they know to be careful without having been told.

 **Sev** : Ask Potter's sprog about "Fluffy". Trust me, when confronted with such a monstrosity, a normal healthy child will not be listening to how "nice and gentle" the beast is.

 **Ree** : *frowns* "Fluffy?"

 **Sev** : Big three headed dog, likes music, almost ripped a piece out of my leg two years ago. Damned thing was capable of eating the doors off the main entrance.

 **Ree** : *blinks* A...three-headed dog? Why were you attacked by a three-headed dog?

 **Sev** : Because the Headmaster was insane enough to borrow said beast from Hagrid. Who by the way, 'got it off some Greek fellow'.

 **Ree** : *frowns, sure he's still not understanding a piece of the puzzle* I...see...

 **Sev** : This is not an institution of learning. It is an insane asylum and it is run by the biggest lunatic of our times. I really should have refused his offer of amnesty. I could be in a nice comfortable cell instead of sitting next to a werewolf

 **Ree** : *huffs, rolling his eyes* Well, then...don't let us keep you... *smiles as the food appears* Ah... I am famished. *begins to carefully fill his plate*

 **Sev** : *shifts in his seat, half turning from Lupin and begins to select his meal. Is very picky about the foods he chooses*

 **Ree** : *sees that, then frowns* No wonder you're still so rail-thin. Do you even eat when you're not at the head table?

 **Sev** : Yes, Mother, I do eat regular meals. *glares at Charity when she giggles and spears some grilled eggplant*

 **Ree** : *chuckles with her, exchanging a glance, then looks back at Severus* I'm sorry...I just thought you might actually fill out as an adult and leave that... Well...I thought given regular meals, you might actually put on weight...not lose more.

 **Sev** : *grinds his teeth while serving self asparagus tips, braised carrots and assorted greens.* Some of us do not crave excessive amounts of sweets. *pointedly looks at Charity's hips*

 **Ree** : *shakes his head as Charity gives a sniff* You never learn, do you, Severus? *sighs, then focuses on his food, enjoying having a hot meal with all of the food groups that he did not have to make himself*

 **Sev** : Learn what? Tact is for people who cannot properly use sarcasm. *moves platter of rare beef closer to Lupin*

 **Ree** : *glowers at him* Tact keeps people from going to war over things that could be handled if people just kept their tempers. But then, you and Sirius never **did** understand that concept...

 **Sev** : Do not bring your little friends into this. They were the ones to gang up on a single person. Funny how they were incapable of meeting me one on one.

 **Ree** : *sighs, closing his eyes, then pinches the bridge of his nose* Can we **not** do this at the head table?

 **Sev** : If you didn't want to discuss this, why did you bring the subject up? *moves once more to have his back slightly turned to Lupin.*

 **Ree** : *sighs again, then pointedly ignores him while he eats, glancing at Harry again, looking sad*

 **Sev** : *winces when a large chocolate cake appears in front of him. moves platter to the left* Filthy beasts will be making every meal a chore.

 **Ree** : *scowls at him* It's perfectly lovely, Severus. I don't know why you're so picky... *smiles, serving himself a huge slice onto the clean plate that has appeared*

 **Sev** : I loathe and detest Dementors and the need to have an allergen placed in front of me.

 **Ree** : *is silent, realizing he'd forgotten that particular tidbit*

 **Sev** : *picks at remains of his meal, downs the rest of his beverage and sighs* Nothing like having a hoard of sugared up urchins to deal with.

 **Ree** : *glowers at him* They're not that bad, Severus. Give them a chance. And it's not like you have to deal with them right now. They're all off to bed.

 **Sev** : In theory, they are all off to their dorms. In reality, the sixth and seventh years will be trying to find snogging places and or partners. The fifth years will be doing their best to terrify the first years while those in between will be climbing the walls from all the sweets they've eaten.

 **Ree** : *shakes his head, then stands* If you insist on finding something to complain about, you will always do so. But that doesn't mean you should. *moves to head up to his assigned room, exhausted from the moon a few nights before, and wanting a good long rest before classes in the morning*

 **Sev** : *watches him leave and smirks to self. moves to follow students into corridor and begins to have fun terrorizing the little hooligans*


End file.
